


Could we have been...

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: A hundred years ago, Aang fell for his best friend, Kuzon. But a hundred years ago he lost the chance to confess to him. Now a hundred years later he made a promise himself that he would never fall for anyone ever again. For fear of losing them, like he lost Kuzon. He didn't think he could handle a more broken heart.That's until he met the banished son of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko.Now he must deal with feelings for a boy he was supposed to hate, A strong willed, but controlling Water Tribe girl, mastering all four elements and going up against one of the most powerful firebenders in the world.Oh, spirits help him...





	1. The Blue Spirit (part. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a old, very old fic I did back in 2010. And now I think I'm ready to post it. If you are an avatar the last Airbender fan, and likes the pairing of Aang and zuko then this is for you. 
> 
> PS. If the thought of a 12 year old and a 16 getting down and dirty maks you queasy then haha you shouldn't read this. I will be bumping the ratings up once the naughty bits come in so theres that.
> 
> Like always I don't own ALTA, it belongs to its creators. I'm just fucking up the plot to fit my own likings

ATLA

Beating and bruised. Strung up by his legs and arms with thick heavy chains, barely able to move besides his head, Aang glared hatefully at one Fire Nation Admiral, Admiral Zhao, who's been a thorn in he and his friends side ever since they crossed paths at the The Southern Air Temple.

His right eye and cheek were nearly swollen shut from the multiple kicks and punches he sustain during his eventual capture at the hands of the Yuyan Archers. Forcibly hauling him to a Fire Nation fortress called, the Pohuai Stronghold, where he was currently chained to the ceiling and floor with strong iron chains.

Rips and tears littered his clothing from his feeble struggling as he was dragged to the stronghold resulting in a few cuts and scrapes.

Zhao smirked at the younger boy who glowered at him. Hatred, disdain and disgust were a few of the feelings direct at the Admiral. Zhao did not care how the Avatar saw him, as long as he was in control of the situation. Smirking, Zhao says while circling the boy, “So this is the great Avatar. Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over.” Zhao drawled, smiling smugly at the helpless Airbender.

Aang continued to glare at the Admiral, using this limited time to think up a way to escape the fortress without getting himself killed. “I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll fight you right now!” Aang growled out at the older man, baring his teeth.

 _Good, distract him so I'll have an opportunity to get free._ Aang thought as he continued to glare at Zhao.

“how about, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only airbender left?” Zhao taunted, putting his face up to Aang's. “Do you miss your people?” Aang's look of defiance melted away, dropping his head in feigned submission. “Oh, but don't worry, you won't be killed like they were.” Zhao says causing Aang’s head to snap up again in confusion.

“See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive – but just barely. I have... something very special planned for you.” Zhao said, voice low and sinister.

An involuntary shiver ran up Aang's spine at the possibilities of what the crazed man had planned for him. “What are you planning to do to me?” Aang asked voice wavering slightly despite his look of defiance still in place, watching as the older man's amber eyes burned a trail down the length of his body.

Understanding of what the admiral was hinting at dawned on him, fear and disgust filled him. Aang began to struggle against his holds once more as panic set deep in his core. “yo-you stay away from me! Or you'll regret it!” Aang warned, cold sweat rolling down his back.

Zhao's smirk widened at the Avatars pitiful words, reveling in the fear he instilled in the young boy. Zhao reached out a calloused hand to stroke the boys cheek. Aang's face grew rigid with fear, quickly jerking his head away in hopes of putting some distance between them, bile rising in his throat as the unpleasant feeling of the mad dastards hand touching his skin.

Seeing an opening Aang inhaled a deep breath and blew out a strong gust of air at the Admiral, blowing him back and away onto his backside. Roaring with anger Zhao quickly scrambled back to his feet and stormed over to the bound Avatar, grabbing him by the shirt collar and bringing his fist back, striking the boy in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain.

“uggh!” Aang grunted from the force of the punch, lowering his head as tears stung the corners of his eyes. _How many times am I gonna get hit today?_ Aang thought, looking up at Zhao with a smug grin curving his lips.

Growling, Zhao said scornfully, “Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile! There is no escaping this fortress, and _no_ one is coming to rescue you.” Zhao snarled through clenched teeth, storming out of the room in a huff leaving Aang alone to groan in discomfort.

“Finally he’s gone.” Aang groan as his stomach quivered. “There's definitely going to be a bruise there. Spirits, that hurt.” Aang pulled lightly at his bonds, testing the strength of the chains.

“Yep, they're strong alright.” Aang mused, quickly looking around as he thought up a strategy of how he was going to get himself out of this mess he unconsciously got himself in. Not finding a single way to get free, Aang groaned, lowering his chin to his chest. Closing his eyes as tears of frustration welled up in the corners of his eyes.

“Well, it was fun while it lasted. At least if I die, a new Avatar will be born and rise up and put balance back into the world… Hopefully.” closing his eyes as he thought of  the next Avatar, and how the new Avatar would one day bring more peace to the world. A face suddenly appeared in his subconscious. A face he tried to forget. He furrowed his brows in confusion. _Why am I thinking about him, now. No way is he coming to rescue me. It's impossible for him to know where I am. ...So why did I just think of him at a time like this._ Aang kept his head down as the face of Prince Zuko solidified in front of him as if he was somehow there to liberate him from the the situation he so carelessly got himself in. It was like he was there, looking at him with that deep scowl that made him look older than he already was.

That was the look of disapproval...

Shaking the thoughts and images of the teen from his mind, Aang hung limply from the ceiling for what felt like hours, his arms and legs cramping up for being held out from his body for so long. Everything from his capture and Zhao’s words echoed around in his head. ‘ _See, if you die you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive – but just barely. I have... something very special planned for you.’_ No, he would not let that lunatic’s words get to him. He would get out of this fortress. No matter what he would get back to his friends. They needed him.

Aang pulled weekly at his chains. But, alas, it was no use. He was stuck. “It's useless.” He muttered to no one in particular.

All of a sudden, he started to squirm, feeling something tickling him. “Hahahahah! Huh... Wha–noo!” Stormy grey eyes going wide, he watched helplessly as his frozen frogs that we're for his sick friends began leaping out of his shirt. “What? No! Don't leave, frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!” Aang exclaimed, voice high and desperate to get his frogs back, and frozen again. He begins to struggle again as the frogs hop away toward the door, croaking as they escaped under the door.

“No come back! Ughh! Why is this happening to me!?”

[[BANG!]]

Aang jerked his head up at the sound of a struggle on the other side of the iron door. The fracas outside died down after awhile, the door to his champers slowly opened and entered a fairly muscular figure dressed in all black wearing a blue mask that resembled a demon and carrying dual swords stepped into his holding chamber. Aang's eyes grew wide with fear as the masked man brandished his two curved swords.

“W-who are you!?” Aang stared wide eyed at the man in the blue demons mask. Without saying anything in return the masked man lunged at him, wildly swinging his razor sharp swords. Screaming in terror, Aang squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the sharp searing pain of his impending death.

But the pain never came, instead the masked man sliced through the chains holding him up instead like they were nothing. Aang fell to his feet, pulling his arms up to protect himself, mouth hanging open as he gaped up at his mysterious savior who just freed him. _But why?_ Aang didn't know the answer to that question. Who was this man anyway? And why did he sneak into a heavily guarded Fire Nation stronghold to rescue him?

These were questions he would have to ask the man later, but right now his main priority was getting out of this place, and quickly.

He looked at his liberator in wonder. Walking closer to Aang the masked man cut his remaining bonds, turning away, and walking back toward the door he came through without saying a single word.

Aang watch as he open the door and peeked out, making sure the coast was clear before they could leave. Before the silence could drag on, Aang decided to question his savior one last time, “Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?” Aang asked in quick succession, rubbing at his sore wrists, waiting for an answer to his many questions.

The masked man did not answer only turning and motioning for him to follow. “I'll take that as a, yes." Aang mumbled, before following his savior out of his chambers and into a hallway lit by candles along the wall.

Following the man out, passing gagged and bound guards at the door to his chambers, Aang looked quizzingly up at the masked man. But he still remained silent. Aang perked up when the sound of frogs croaking caught his ear. Turning to see the not frozen frogs hopping about on the floor, with a surprised gasp, Aang began chasing after the amphibians. “My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!” aang exclaimed as he tried grabbing the unfrozen frogs. The masked man came back when he realized Aang wasn't following him and hoists the smaller boy up by the collar and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him down the hall as Aang struggled desperately in the strong arms of his masked liberator, fruitlessly reaching out for his lost frogs. “Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!” but his pleas fell on deaf ears as he was carried away from the thawed out frogs. 

* * *

Aang and his savior fought their way brazenly through the stronghold. Aang bending powerful gust of air at any soldiers that rushed him while the masked man cut through others who got too close to his sharp and deadly blades.

After a valiant struggle, Aang and the masked man made it out of the gate, and safely across the stone but it seemed that the masked man had other plans that currently had him pressed against Aang's back with his dual blade crossed across his neck cautiously backing away out of the open gate across a stone bridge leading into the thick forest behind.

“What are you doing?” Aang whispered over his shoulder, panic setting in. His first thought was that his savior was betraying him. But that fear was put to rest when the man shushed him, continuing to back away from the fortress. Aang understood what he was doing now. He was tricking Zhao into thinking if he didn't let them go he would kill Aang. As scary as that sounded, it was smart. Zhao would have no choice to let them go are risk having the Avatar die, even though he didn't think the masked man would let that happen, he thinks.

“How could you let them go?!” an Officer exclaimed, glaring at Admiral Zhao, who was busy watching as the intruder dragged away their prisoner.

Not sparing a sideways glance at the other man, Zhao casually stated to the officer, his voice low, “A situation like this requires... precision. Do you have a clear shot?” Zhao called over to a hidden archer poised ready to fire an arrow at the intruder.

The archer silently raised his bow and arrow, pointing it straight at his target. “Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord. And leave the Avatar alive, I want him.” Zhao ordered, watching as the archer fired the arrow, sailing through the air straight at it's intended target.

Aang gasped softly, seeing the blur of an object shoot passed his head, hitting the masked man behind him with a loud “CLANK!” as the arrow collided with the metal mask, Effectively knocking out the masked man.

Aang whirled around, seeing that the man lay unconscious on the ground. Thinking quickly Aang quickly airbended a swirl of dust up into the air effortlessly surrounding then in a cloud for cover. Inside the dust cloud, Aang looked the unconscious man over debating what he would have to do.

Aang, hesitantly, reached out a trembling hand and  removed the man's mask to reveal… Zuko? Aang's grey eyes grew impossibly wide, backing away in surprise, falling backward onto the ground in complete disbelief that Zuko… the prince of the Fire Nation was the one who saved him?

A blush came to his cheeks as he looked at the familiar scar that marred the side of his Prince's face. _Zuko? But why?_ Aang thought as he eyed the unconscious Prince. Jumping to his feet , Aang made to run away, but stopped to look back at Zuko. He couldn't just leave him behind, could he?

No. Zuko had risked his life coming here and getting him out of the hands of the Fire Nation. He couldn't just leave the one who saved him to die. The one he… No, he had to get them both to safety before Zhao and his men got to them.

Squinting through the smoke, Aang could see soldiers coming out of the strongholds gate and running towards them. Aang, acting quickly, hauled the heavy, muscled body on his back and took of into the thick forest ahead.

As the dust cleared, the soldiers came to the spot their captives were, but the Avatar… and the thief were gone. No traces to where they could have disappeared to.

~TBC~


	2. The Blue Spirit (part. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and an unconscious Zuku manage to escape Zhao and his men. And Aang begin's to see the fire prince differently now that he knows it was him all along. But can the two coincide when they started out as enemy's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a hundred years to get this chapter out. I had put this on tye back burner for awhile while i worked on other things. But here it is, and edited by the lovely @1angel2heart.
> 
> If you haven't yet, go check out their stuff, they have the best damn stories I've ever had the pleasure of reading.

It was nearing mid-day by the time Aang came to a rest in a secluded location deep in the forest. He had run for hours and was thoroughly exhausted, but at least he was as far away from the Zhao and his men as could be.

Aang sat Zuko down on a bed of grass and he situated himself on a large tree root a few feet away from the unconscious prince. He decided it was best to wait to see if Zuko would come to so he could ask him what he thought he was doing breaking into a Fire Nation Fortress and risking his life to save him.

Aang narrowed his eyes at the limp body in mild suspicion. _What is your game? Why did you save me? I don't understand._ His face softened when he realized that he wasn't going to receive an answer unless Zuko was telepathic.

Deciding that now was the perfect time to rest up and conserve his energy as he had run quite a ways away from the fortress, Aang made himself comfortable on the tree root.

But Aang couldn't help but look at the Fire Prince once more, wondering again what could have motivated Zuko to come and save him. Wasn't he trying to capture and bring him to the Fire Lord? If not, then what was it? Why did he help him escape?

Zhao was going to do just that (what was he going to do? Capture him?) and other things Aang did not want to think about. So why did Zuko risk so much to do this? Aang had no idea why he was the one to show up, but was secretly glad that he did.

For the past few months, Aang had become rather infatuated with the prince ever since their first meeting at the Southern Water Tribe and pondered what he would say if he ever saw him again. If he could prevent the teenager from attacking him that is.

He fell for someone once before, and he promised himself he would never again fall for anyone if he could help it. It worked for Katara just fine. It was easy to only see her platonically. He thought he could keep that promise he had made to himself but that was before Zuko came along and turned his whole world upside down. Zuko was so strong and confident, so passionate about regaining his lost honor and, oh spirits, so handsome.

Aang blushed deeply at that thought...

He couldn't help but stare in awe at the prince. His insides seemed to turn to molten honey every time that single burning flame pinned him to the spot whenever they faced off against each other.

Aang knew at that moment he had fallen again. Right when he was doing such a good job too.

“Ugh,” came Zuko's pained moan. Aang snapped upright, holding his breath as the prince came back to the conscious world. Zuko slowly opened his good eye, squinting when bright sunlight blinded him momentarily. Carefully turning his head to look around the clearing he didn't remember being in before, he went rigid when he turned his head to lock eyes with wide grey ones, which in turn watched him closely and without pause bated breath.

Aang tried to remember to breathe but his breath caught when that one beautiful amber flame looked intently into his eyes. He couldn't find it in himself to look away. They were just that captivating.

After a moment, to Aang's dismay, Zuko broke eye contact and turned his head away with another pained groan. Zuko rubbed the spot on his forehead where the arrow had struck him. Wincing at the sore spot, he Zuko made to sit up, only managing to make it halfway before slumping back down with a wince as a sharp pain shot through his skull. The banished Prince glanced at the young Avatar, who was just looking at him with a strange expression on his face, seemingly waiting for him to do something.

After a moment's hesitation, Zuko spoke up in a voice heavy with exhaustion, “Thank you for saving me, Avatar.” Zuko managed to get out, deciding to just lay there for a couple more minutes, at least until his head stopped throbbing.

Surprised at being thanked by his supposed enemy, Aang rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before replying to Zuko. “I should be the one thanking you, y'know, for saving _me_ ,” Aang said, giving Zuko a small unsure smile.

They both looked away from each other, not knowing what else to say to the other. Both young men stayed in an awkward silence for what felt like an eternity before Aang spoke up again.

“Why?” He asked giving Zuko a questioning look.

Zuko turned his head so he was looking at the Avatar. “What?” He inquired, not quite getting at what the boy was asking.

Aang stared into that beautiful amber eye for a few minutes before answering, “Why did you save me?” He asked again.

Zuko sighed warily. He was hoping Aang wouldn't ask, but these kinds of things never went the way the prince wanted.

“Zhao was planning to bring me to the Fire Lord, so why'd you risk your life to get me out? Was it all a trick and you just wanted to do it yourself?” Aang asked, voice dripping with accusations.

Zuko shifted nervously under the younger boy’s scrutiny. “No, I didn't do it just so I could take you to my–uh– _the_ Fire Lord myself. I don't like Zhao. Honestly, I hate his guts. And I know how much of a sick twisted bastard he is. I… I didn't want you going through that, even if you are the Avatar.” Zuko said, closing his eyes as he could feel a headache coming on.

Aang stared at Zuko in wonder, not quite believing what he was just told. He so wanted to not believe Zuko, hoping to any and all spirits that Zuko hadn't somehow turned over a new leaf.

That Zuko didn't want to be his… friend. Maybe then he could hate him like he was supposed to.

But, without a doubt, he believed him. And his love for him grew because of that. _Zuko actually cared_. Aang felt warm and tingly all over at that thought.

Both boys lapsed into a semi companionable silence. And neither wanted to be the first to break it.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, Aang spoke up, deciding that the silence was starting to get a little awkward. “You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is?” Aang asked keeping his eyes on the trees ahead.

Zuko, startled out of his thoughts, looked at the younger boy, brow furrowed, “No, what?”

“I miss all of my friends I used to hang out with. Before, y'know, before the war started.” Aang said with a sad looked in his stormy grey eyes.

Zuko stayed silent for a moment, not having it in him to interrupt. But after a while when it  
seemed like the Avatar wasn't going to continue, Zuko spoke up, hoping to encourage the boy to continue talking. Zuko found that he actually liked the sound of the Avatar’s voice. It was soft, but maturing with age.

“I… had friends that I miss too. People that left a long time ago. To tell you the truth, I don't even  
remember what they look like anymore,” Zuko said, voice slightly strained. Remembering his  
friends was hard, probably because they never really seemed like friends, more like  
acquaintances. People the Fire Lord hired to keep him busy and out of his hair.

Aang glanced over to the older boy, whose eyes were turned on him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Aang averted his gaze. Aang focused on the slightly swaying tree branches as he spoke, “Yeah I know what you mean. It's been a hundred years and I forgot what some of my friends looked like. All except for one, though. He is someone I'll never forget,” Aang said. Zuko watched as this almost broken look came over the other’s face.

“I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble  
together.” Aang chuckled at the fond memories he had shared with of his best friend,  
remembering how they played pranks on the unsuspecting villagers and how they almost got  
away with some of them, too.

The boy's eyes glossed over at the memory of his lost friend, tears of regret threatening to fall. _Every time,_ he thought solemnly. Every time he remembered Kuzon he felt so hollow. So empty. Like there was a chunk of himself missing. Aang quickly scrubbed at his eyes, chancing a glance at Zuko, whose one amber eye was still trained on him. He could see sympathy in that one flame. Burning hot just for him.

Aang watched as Zuko made to sit up again. Tensing, Aang braced himself, waiting for Zuko's attack he undoubtedly knew was coming. But the burning pain never came. Aang peeked over at the firebender, seeing that he was only sitting up to lean back against the root of the tree.

Zuko groaned and massaged his sore temple, closing his eyes for a brief moment to disperse the fogginess of his mind. The banished Prince lowered his hands to rest in his lap.

“He sounds like a very good friend.” Zuko said, an awkward smile gracing his lips. Aang's smile grew a little wider at hearing that. Feeling quite bold, Aang hopped down from the tree root to sit nearer to the prince.

Zuko, startled slightly at the preteen’s sudden boldness, watched the younger Airbender sit  
himself next to him.

Aang made himself comfortable by Zuko's side. “He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you,” Aang said cheerily, giving Zuko a wide grin, a light pink blush dusting his round boyish cheeks.

Looking into Zuko's good eye he couldn't help but notice how much they reminded him of Kuzon’s. _They looked so similar, but also very_ different.

Aang turned his head away to look at the swaying green grass, a warmth reddening the tips of his ears. _They look just as stunning as Kuzon’s. Maybe even more…_ Aang blushed at that thought.

To distract himself from the thoughts of Zuko's golden flame, Aang pulled up some of the grass in front of him and began airbending it in his open palm. Aang wanted to tell Zuko more, but he was too afraid of unintentionally revealing his feelings to him. So he kept quiet until it was the right moment.

Keeping his gaze on the grass in his hand and speaking in a soft whisper, Aang ventured. He  
had to know, to know if he could be closer to him, if not a lover then maybe a friend. “If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?” He asked, shyly looking back up at Zuko from behind long dark lashes. After a short pause, the banished prince finally gave his answer. “I don't know,” Zuko said  
sorrowfully.

Aang's face fell slightly, but perked up at Zuko's next words. “But I would have liked to have  
been your friend if we knew each other back then,” Zuko said, meeting the boy’s wide hopeful  
eyes.

“Really?!” Aang exclaimed excitedly, scooting closer to Zuko so that their shoulders were nearly touching. And Aang was too overcome with excitement and too entranced by his beaming bright smile to notice, but it seemed that Zuko did not mind this.

Zuko felt almost light. It was as if Aang's smile opened up something inside of him; something he didn't know was there, something he was beginning to believe that or he must have just forgotten about over the course of his life under the Fire Lord's boot.

He felt weightless, free and… happy. _Whoa… I haven't felt this way since…_ he stopped before the thought could surface. Instead he focused his attention on the ecstatic Avatar.

“We would have had so much fun together! I wish I could've introduced you to Kuzon. I have a really good feeling you two would have really gotten along great!” Aang said, smiling, pearly white teeth on full display.

Even though he didn't what to, Zuku knew he had to so as not to get the boy’s hopes up. Placing a hand on the enthusiastic preteen’s shoulder, he halted the boy’s excited  
wiggling.

Aang stopped and looked into the other boy’s golden irises in question.

“I don't think it would be a good idea for us to become friends, at this moment at least,” He added quickly at the dejected look that came to the younger boy’s face.

But just as quickly, there was that happy carefree expression he was quickly coming to like a lot. He wondered how many times the Avatar practiced that. “That’s okay. It would have just been our secret, right Zuko?” Aang asked happily. Zuko blushed at how the Avatar said his name. For some reason, he liked the way it sounded coming from the other. It was innocent and mature at the same time. It left his chest feeling tight.

“Why me?” For some reason he needed to know. Needed that confirmation that he was indeed cared for by someone other than his uncle. “Why be my friend when I'll only cause you trouble in the long run?” Zuko asked. He couldn't help but look a little suspicious.

Blushing, Aang rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit, and stammered out his reply, “B-because... y-you remind me so much of Kuzon. Our relationship then was complicated, just like ours is now. But we made it work. We stuck by each other, never once betraying the other’s trust we worked so hard to build. I…” Aang swallowed nervously, feeling his ears heat up. Taking a shuddering breath, he just went for it. What did he have to lose? “I loved him very much.” Aang confessed, eyes downcasted, not wanting to see the unmistakable look of disgust on the other's face.

Zuko stared blankly at the younger boy before realization dawned on him, “Oh. You're…” Zuko couldn't find the right words to use without sounding like a hurtful bastard, opting to swallow the sudden lump in his throat instead.

Tensing, Aang nodded his head stiffly in confirmation. “A puff? Yeah... Kuzon… he was the only boy I ever held those types of feelings for,” he said. Aang chanced a glance up at Zuko. And what he saw in the other’s eyes weren't disgust or judgment like he thought, but understanding and sympathy.

That surprised Aang even more than any hateful look could. Zuko looked away, a blush coming to his cheeks. “You don't have to be embarrassed about that because I… I'm like you too. Like guys...too.” Zuko said awkwardly, shifting in place as he felt himself break out into a cold sweat.

Feeling more butterflies beating against his ribcage, Aang decided now was the best time as  
any to let Zuko know how he felt. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Aang turned  
fully around to face Zuko head on. “I was so afraid to lose him back then. I would have done  
anything to see him, even if it meant disobeying the monks’ orders just to be with him. I would  
do it again in a heartbeat.”

Aang could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, making them glisten in the setting sun. “I never even got to say goodbye.” Aang whispered, choking on a sob. He met the golden eyes of the prince and before he couldn't take it anymore, looked away from those eyes that looked so much like Kuzon’s, yet so different. His shoulders heaved as silent tears streamed down his face.

Zuko looked taken aback, he had not expected to be in a situation like this. He never had to comfort someone before and he was lost as to how he should go about doing so. Cautiously, without startling the distressed preteen, Zuko reached over and pulled the young Airbender against his chest, where the boy buried his face in his shirt-covered chest.

Aang finally, after years of holding it in, let go of his fears, his pain, his frustrations and his  
doubts. He wrapped his thin arms around the older boy’s middle, squeezing as tight as he could and cried. It felt so good to finally have Zuko's strong arms wrapped around him. He felt safe and secure, as if being in Zuko's embrace could take all his problems away.

“Umm…Avatar…it’s... um… going to be ok. I'm here for you.” Zuko said, awkwardly petting the boy’s bald head.

After a while, Aang raised his head, giving Zuko a small watery smile. “You're so bad at this,” Aang teased half-heartedly. Zuko scoffed, but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Yeah well, you try living with a man who hasn't smiled genuinely at you for the past 16 years,” Zuko muttered. Aang blushed, fisting the back of Zuko’s shirt.

Aang reached out to lay a small hand on the scarred side of Zuko's face. Zuko blushed at the  
gentle touch. He could feel the heat of the other radiating off him.

“You're so handsome, Zuko,” whispered Aang.

Zuko blushed at the compliment, releasing the younger boy. “I should get back to my ship. My  
uncle’s probably wondering where I am,” Zuko said to Aang, turning to leave but stopping when  
he heard Aang call his name.

Turning back around to face him, Zuko gave Aang a questioning look. Aang looked unsure of himself, debating whether or not he wanted to say what was on his mind at that moment.

But as he seemed to finally come to a decision, he stepped closer to Zuko instead. Looking up into the firebenders good eye, it suddenly occurred to him how much taller Zuko was in comparison. “Umm… Z-Zuko… uh… wil-will I ever… erm… see you again?” Aang blushed as he averted his eyes to the ground, embarrassed by his sudden stutter.

Zuko’s facial features softened at how adorable Aang was being, thinking, if they did meet again what would either of them even do or say to each other.

“Our paths will cross again, I feel that we will meet again soon,” Zuko told Aang as he leaned close to the boy.

A look of panic and excitement washed over his small frame.

 _‘Wha-what's he doing… is he going to…?’_ Aang thought as his mind raced with many different  
thoughts of what Zuko could have been about to do.

Zuko, surprising Aang, reached out with one hand to touch his soft cheek, running his thumb across hot velvety smooth flesh, watching as Aang's face became as red as a tomato.

Aang watched Zuko's golden eyes staring at his lips, and wondered what was on the teen’s mind right then.

Aang licked his lips to moisten them, watching as Zuko's eye followed the movement.

Zuko licked his own slightly chapped lips. The firebender’s eye returned to Aang's eyes that were sparkling with anticipation, waiting for him to do what he knew he wanted to do.

Aang brought his hands up and placed them onto Zuko's muscled chest. Prince Zuko watched as Aang's eyes closed in anticipation, face burning hot as he waited for Zuko to make his move.

The Fire Prince leaned in closer to Aang, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his thin frame. Aang brought himself up onto his tiptoes so as to make it easier for Zuko to close the short distance. Aang’s small frame trembled in want.

Zuko finally brought their lips closer but stopped short of connecting them. Instead, Zuko kissed  
Aang's forehead. Pulling away, Zuko looked at the boy’s slightly disappointed expression.  
Slowly opening his eyes, And pouting cutely up at Zuko, Aang gripped the teen’s shirt tighter.

Zuko thought about kissing the boy again but held back that urge to do so. Zuko stepped back an inch or two to give them some space, but kept close enough so that they could each still feel the other's body heat. Zuko smiled down at Aang and gave the smaller boy one last hug.

Aang gave Zuko his best smile that Zuko had only seen directed at the Avatar's friends. Speaking of friends, at that moment, Aang remembered that Sokka and Katara were still sick and waiting for him to return with the frozen frogs. Aang had seriously forgotten about them. They were probably worried sick, no pun intended, wondering why he had not returned as yet.

Aang began to panic for making them worry, quickly hugging Zuko one last time, feeling the  
firebender’s warmth when Zuko embraced him back. Pulling away he gave the fire prince a wide toothy grin. “I have to go, my friends are probably really worried about where I am,” Aang said whilst running off and in an instant he was jumping away, into the trees, using his airbending to jump from branch to branch.

Zuko walked over to the little bed of moss he was laid on, wondering how Aang could have carried him all the way from Zhao's prison to a secluded place somewhere in the woods. The Avatar was full of wonders, wonders he hoped that he would discover with Aang in the near future, but right now Zuko had to head back to his ship.

Grabbing his blue spirit mask and his dual swords and strapping them onto his back , Zuko  
made his way back to the ship. He would change back into his fire nation armor on the way back. Right then he just wanted to get back into his room and fall asleep; it sure had been an  
interesting day.

~Back at the ship~

Zuko made it back to his ship to find that the crew members were playing instruments and singing. They were obviously drunk. “Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song,” The old general told the banished prince.

Zuko gave his uncle a tired look, but continued making his way to his room.  “I'm going to bed. No disturbances.” Zuko called over his shoulder without turning around.

General Iroh gave the prince a questioning look, but then simply rubbed his head and before going back to blowing his horn again.

~Back to the ruins~

Aang returned, face downcasted trying his best to hide a smile that seemed like it didn't want to leave his face each time he thought of Zuko. He grabbed the frozen frogs and put them into his friends' mouths. “Suck on these. They'll make you feel better.” Aang said to Sokka and Katara, collapsing backward onto Appa's tail with a happy sigh.

With his mouth full and still spouting out nonsense, Sokka looked over to Aang. “Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?” Aang blushed, remembering the kiss he and Zuko shared. Smiling at the memory, Aang looked over to Sokka, giving him his best smile, pearly white teeth showing. “Yes, I think I did make a new friend,” Aang told Sokka, rolling over on Appa's tail with a happy smile plastered on his young boyish face, closing his eyes to try and get some rest for when they have to move to the next location.

~Back to Zuko~

Prince Zuko entered his own chambers and collapsed onto his cot, rolling over to stare up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. He looked at the Fire Nation symbol hanging on his wall, and rolled back over to get comfortable. “It's only been a few hours and I already miss him.” Zuko said to no one in particular _. ‘I wonder, does he miss me just as much too?’_ Prince Zuko thought as he lay in bed. Sighing as he closed his eyes, Zuko allowed the exhaustion to take over his body, instantly falling into a sleep filled with dreams of Aang.

~Back at the ruins~

Sokka lay in his sleeping bag with a happy expression on his face, still sucking on the frog in his mouth. “Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!” Sokka excitedly exclaimed. The frog in his mouth thawed out and began moving around and croaking. Sokka, realizing what it is was, spit it out in disgust. Katara's frog having also thawed, cried out and the frog hopped out of her mouth.

Both Katara and Sokka began spitting and coughing, with Sokka rubbing his tongue in panic against Appa's fur. Aang just lay on Appa's tail and giggled as Sokka and Katara spit and coughed while the thawed frogs hopped off into the fading daylight.

Closing his eyes and yawning, Aang wondered how Zuko was doing.

“I miss you already," he whispered into Appa's fur as he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always like Kudos And subscribe for more and in the meantime have a wonderful day Zukaang gang!
> 
> peace


	3. The Fortuneteller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here is chapter three. I Hope you guys like it.

Two weeks had gone by and that left Aang, Katara, and Sokka sitting around a fire sharing stories of their day. All of a sudden a large fish suddenly bursts from the surface of the river, leaping through the air, and landing with a splash back into the water. Katara scurries to her feet and points in awe of the spectacle, face breaking out into a wide smile.

“Look!” Katara exclaimed excitedly, drawing both boys attention. Aang and Sokka looked in the direction she was pointing.

Sokka gets to his feet to view the spectacle. The fish, a se’tu, leaps into the air again, facing the group in mid-jump and, miraculously, in slow-motion before landing in the water again.

Sokka glares at the fish. “He’s taunting us!” the water tribe boy yells angrily. “You are so gonna be dinner!” He grabs his fishing pole from his tent and attempts to cast the pole into the water, unsuccessfully.

Looking down, wondering why his line didn't deploy, coming to realize that the fishing line was gone. Sokka looked around his surroundings, “Hey, where's the fishing line?!” He yells.

Sheepishly, Aang looks over to Sokka. “Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka.” he says, blushing hotly. He holds up an intricately woven necklace decorated with a red flower. Aang secretly made it, thinking about Prince Zuko,in hopes of giving it to the older boy once they crossed paths again. But, as he gave it more thought, he realized that Zuko wouldn't want a necklace, because he wasn't a girl.

Sokka came to Aang and examined the necklace. “Ah, it's all tangled!” The water tribe boy exclaims, now annoyed that his fishing line was ruined. Aang gets hurriedly to his feet, “Not tangled.” He corrected. “Woven! I made Zu- uh… I mean _Katara_ a necklace.” Aang breathed a sigh of relief at the save. If he couldn't give a pretty necklace to Zuko, then he could just give it to Katara. “I-I thought since you lost your other one…” Aang tells the waterbender.

He pauses to displays the necklace to her, holding it between his hands as he flashes his best convincing toothy grin. Katara smiles bashfully before approaching the younger boy. “Thanks, Aang.” She says as she takes the necklace. “I love it” Katara says while she tries on the necklace that was originally meant for someone else.

Sokka comes to stand next to the two and says sarcastically. “Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry making business.” The dark skinned teenager scuffs.

Aang puff out his cheeks in mild annoyance “I don't see why I can't do both.” Aang explains.

Sokka scuffs and turns back to the lake, where the se’tu continued its acrobatic display. Sokka tosses the fishing line into the water in an attempt to spear the fish before only growing more frustrated when he sees the se’tu leap from the water, unharmed, with an unmistakable smug look on its face.

“Stop taunting me!” He yells at the fish as it continues to leap out of the water. He runs into the water, holding his jawbone dagger. Aang watches in amusement as he runs off.

“So, how do I look?” suddenly hearing Katara’s voice, Aang jumps from her sudden appearance, he turns to look at her, a embarrassed expression on his face from being startled so easily. He stares blankly at the waterbender. Realizing this he quickly changes his expression to one that resembled a look of awe and wonderment, _I hope she didn't notice._  Aang gives his friend an awkward smile, having the good graces to blush.

Smiling sweetly, blushing with one hand behind her back and the other touching her necklace in a pose. Aang tries his hardest to seem interested. Aang swallows nervously. “You mean, all of you or just your neck?” he says awkwardly as he nervously scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I mean, because both look great!” Aang says maybe too cheerfully. He lowers his head to look at the ground, kicking up some dust as his cheeks taint in embarrassment. _Ughh… I really wish Zuko were here. He'd probably know what to do. He probably has girls fawning over him 24/7._ At that thought, a bitter feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Causing it to churn unpleasantly.

To distract himself, Aang thinks back to the clearing in that forest, and back to the kiss they shared. Aang reaches up to touch his lips, he could almost still feel Zuko's lips on his. Blushing from the sparks that shot through him. He shuddered from the lovely memories.

Hearing splashes, Aang turns to see Sokka emerging from the water, holding the se’tu. Sokka, seeing the blush spreading across Aang cheeks, teases Aang.

“Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love!” Sokka teases while making kissing noises before the se’tu breaks free from his grasp, slapping Sokka in the face with its tail and disappearing under the water.

Aang looks back to Katara, a flushed to his cheeks. “I... well, uh…” Aang stammers, he could feel the blush staining his cheeks spread to the tips of his ears. Annoyed at her brother, the Waterbender yells, “Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang's just a good friend.” As she says this she pats the side of his head affectionately. “A sweet, little guy! Just like Momo.” Katara explains as she goes to pets Momo, who had found porches on Aang's shoulder.

Aang gave a small sigh of relief. _Thank the spirits. She only sees me as a friend. If I can keep it that way, then I'll be okay._ Aang sighs and smiles up at his **_friend_ ** , and thanked the darker skinned girl.

Suddenly Sokka emerges empty-handed again from the lake, soaking wet and looking peeved. Momo, with a loud screech, suddenly lepted off of Aang's shoulder upon hearing a loud noise in the distance.

He leaps onto a rock followed by Aang, who had also heard the noise, hops onto the large rock and observes the scene unfolding. He points to the source of the commotion. Urgently, Aang calls back to his friends standing close by. “Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!” He exclaims loudly.

A large, ferocious creature with dark brown fur, the body and head of a bear, the tail and bill of a platypus and bearing a white "V" across its chest, stands upright on its hind legs and swings at a man clad in blue, smiling merrily, clasps his hands behind his back as he effortlessly dodges the large deadly paws.

The man manages to avoid every one of the bear's swings by calmly stepping backwards. The creature, noticeably frustrated, continues its attacks as Aang leaps onto a rock directly behind it. All eyes on the man, who continues to smile as though nothing is occurring.

“Well, hello there!” the man say as he dodges another swift swing of the bear's claws. “Nice day, isn't it?”

“Make some noise! He'll run off!” Aang yells at the suspiciously calm man. Sokka and Katara approach the scene unfolding in front of them.

“No, play dead! He'll lose interest!” Sokka yells his opinion.

The bear swings its claws only to miss striking the man once again. The calm man happily dodges another swing of the platypus bears paws. “Whoa, close one!” The blue clad man laughs bemusedly.

Katara    cups a hand to her mouth and makes gestures with her other hand. “Run downhill, then climb a tree!” She yells next. 

“No, punch him in the bill!” Sokka says while Swinging a fist upward, imitating a uppercut.

“And then run in zig-zags!” Aang encourage afterwards

Not taking his eyes off the large creature, the blue clad man hollers over his shoulder. “No need, it's going to be fine!”

The platypus bear attempts to land a blow, cutting a large chunk of wood from the trunk of a nearby tree, the older man dodging the attack. Aang leaps into the air and lands onto the ground, placing himself between the calm man and the platypus bear. He sends the creature back slightly with an air blast.

Holding his hands out in front of him and assuming a fighting stance. “Whoa there!” the older male warns. The platypus bear only rears up on its hind legs further, letting out a loud roar. Appa suddenly appears from behind the bear and bellows, causing the animal to bristle in fear. The bear lays a large, spotted egg and runs away from Appa, swimming down the river.

Picking up the egg, Sokka sniffs it, “Mmm, lunch!” He says looking at the larger male. “Lucky for you, we came along.” The water tribe boy explains. The large man chuckles at him

“Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey.” he say as he folds his hands together and bows to them slightly

A look of confusion takes over Aang's round face. “Aunt who?” he asks. The calm man smiles down at the young Air Nomad, “No, not who, Wu. She's the Fortune-teller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future if you asks me.” He tells Aang.

Katara ponders this, Looking off to the side as she thinks about this new found information. “Wow, it must be.” Facing the man with a bright expression on her face, she excitedly asks “That explains why you were so calm.”

Coming between the man and his sister, Sokka yells up at the older man. “But the Fortune-teller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey; you were almost killed!” smugly. “But I wasn't!” He states before waving, “All right, have a good one!.” He bid them farewell and began to walk away only to turn back again as if he had just remembered something. “Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this.”

He hands Aang a wrapped parcel seemingly containing a long, thin object and leaves mysteriously. Sokka eyed the man suspiciously as he disappeared. Excitedly Katara confines in their small group.“Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun.”

“Oh, come on. Fortune-telling is nonsense!” Sokka said, throwing his hands into the air in exparation.

Aang quickly unwraps the parcel the mysterious man had given them, which turned out to be a red umbrella. He opened it and held it over his head. “What do you know? An umbrella!” The young Avatar vocalizes excitingly. At that moment, the sky darkened and it began to pour down rain. A low rumble of thunder vould be heard over the heavy rain fall. Katara bent an arched shield of water over her head to shelter herself from the falling rain.

“That proves it!” Katara says as she ducks under the umbrella. Holding the egg above his head to shield himself from the rain. Sokka exclaims loudly, “No, it doesn't! You can't really tell the future!” Katara, smiling smugly, says, “I guess you're not really getting wet then.”

Sokka suddenly loses his grip on the platypus egg as it flies through the air. He attempts to catch it, however, it merely flies a few feet into the air and lands on his head, cracking and causing the eggs yolk to run down his flustered face.

As the rain continues, Katara steps under the umbrella with Aang, brushing against his arm as she gets comfortable with him under the umbrella. Aang reluctantly step away slightly. Putting some space between them. Katara notices this and frowns down at him, but besides to leave it be for now.

Sheltered under the umbrella, while Sokka stays away from them, drenched by the downpour. Glaring at his sister and continues to complain. “Of course she predicted it was going to rain. The sky's been gray all day!” The warrior yells at the two under the umbrella.

“Just admit you might be wrong, and you can come under the umbrella.” The waterbender offers.

“Look, I'm going to predict the future now.” he stops walking and hops from foot to foot in an exaggerated way. “It's going to keep drizzling.” as they look up at the grey sky the rain continues to fall.

“See?” Suddenly, the rain stops falling and sky lightens up slightly. Aang tilts the umbrella back to observe the dramatic change in weather.

Aang give the water tribe boy a sympathetic smile. “Not everyone has the gift, Sokka” turning back to the front and continuing forward on their trek.

The sight of a large mountain came into view, its peak covered in white snow. a small village comes into view as well, which laid at the mountain's very base.

The team walked through the entrance into the village, turkey ducks quacking as they passed. A strange man dressed in a black robe stood by a round doorway of a large building.

“Aunt Wu is expecting you.” the man in the black robes said to the three approaching children.

“Really?” Katara asked excitedly. The black robed man nodded his head yes. The trio walked through the doorway, Sokka expressing his disgust. They entered a room, three pillows situated on the floor to the right of the room. The strange man closes the door behind them. A young girl, who appears to be Katara's age, walks into the room clad in a pink robe and wearing her hair in braids that sticks out from the sides of her head.

“Hello my name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant.” Meng bows slightly at the group. Her eyes suddenly widen, locking onto Aang, her gaze roaming up from his feet to his bald, tattooed head. Looking at the boy's face, the boy looked to be about twelve and thirteen. when Aang catches her eye, Meng put on her best sultry smile.

sashaying over to stand next to him, the young girl stopped just a few feet away from him, but still way too close for Aang's liking. “Well, hello there~” Meng purrs. Aang involuntarily cringing from the poor imitation of a sexy greeting.

Rubbing his neck in discomfort. “Hello.” Aang said in a uncomfortable voice. _'this girl is standing_ **_way_ ** _too close.’_ uncomfortably stepping back an inch. Mengs smile drops a fraction at the boy's obvious discomfort. Seeing an opening, Aang Sidesteps Meng, taking a seat on the pillows next to Katara.

Realizing how close he was sitting g next to her, Aang scoots his pillow a few feet to give them some space. Meng, seeing this, quirks an eyebrow at the odd display. Deciding to leave it for now and rethink her approach for gaining Aang's attention.

Striding over to the three sitting on the the pillows, “Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?” She asked Aang who was nervously looking off to the side.

“I'll try a curd puff.” Sokka eagerly requested. Holding up her index finger in a “ **hold on** ” gesture. “Just a second.” Meng says as she turned back to look at Aang. “So what's your name cutie?” The young girl purred, smiling seductively.

“Aang.” He said anxiously. Chancing a glance at her. Delighted by his answer, her smile widens. “That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?” She teases. _‘ugh.. what is this girl's problem, my ears are not that big… right?’_ Aang, self-consciously covered his ears with his hands, a blush spreading up his neck all the way to his ears.

“I guess.” He says awkwardly. Sokka    waves his hand in dismissal and jokes. “Don't be so modest!” he said as he spread his arms outward in emphasis. “They're huge!” The warrior bellows.

Aang glared at Sokka, blushing profusely. Meng, walking away, calls over her shoulder. “Well, Aang, it was very nice to meet you.” Smiling slyly. “Very nice.” she says as she  leaves the room to fetch snacks.

“Likewise” Aang says under his breath, shuddering involuntarily. _‘*sigh* glad thats over. That was really awkward. I didn't think I would be able to keep a straight face through the whole thing. Ahh… now I'm getting a headache. Thanks allot Meng!’_ Aang's thoughts were cut short from hearing Sokka's groaning.

“I can't believe we're here in this house of nonsense.”  Sokka drawls out, groaning his impatient.

“Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?” Katara asked her brother. “It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs.” Sokka countered.

Meng walked slowly, approaching the room through a nearby hallway with a tray of bean curd puffs. A door in the hallway opened and a woman clad in green exits. She approached Meng excitedly. “Oh, Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love. He's going to give me a rare panda lily.” She says excitedly.

“That's so romantic!” Meng said dreamily, casting Aang a flirtatious look. Aang quickly looking away. “I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower?”  Meng says so Aang could hear her. “Good luck with that.” the young Airbender said under his breath.Trying to contain her laughter, the young lady asks. “Is that the big-eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?” Paling slightly, Aang sheepishly looks up at the two females. “Um… what is she talking about?”

Embarrassed by this statement, Meng pushes the woman aside and continues on her way. She approaches the small group, her eyes fixated on Aang, who stares off into space with an uncomfortable look on his face, highly aware of her presence.

She suddenly trips, Aang seeing this, attempts to help her recover, accidentally holding her hands in his in the process. The two stare at each other for a moment, Meng blushes. Nervously backing away “Enjoy your snack!” She says as she turns and leaves in a hurry.

Sokka takes the tray of curd puffs from Aang, he prepares to sample one only to be interrupted by an elderly woman, clad in a yellow robe, who enters the room. “Welcome, young travelers. Now, who's next? Don't be shy.”

Sokka looks away uninterested and Aang casts a look at Katara. Rising in anticipation, katara volunteers. “I guess that's me.” Walking up to the older woman bowing slightly. The two exit the room into another one. Aang and Sokka sit idly on the floor, Sokka tasting the curd puffs.

Delighted, with his mouth full. “Mm, not bad, not bad at all!” Sokka said while chewing the puff. Holding out the bowl to Aang. “Mhm?” the warrior mumbled. Refusing the bowl, Aang turns to look at the closed door the two females went in to.

“I'm good on puffs.” Aang says while still looking at the door. Sokka give the younger boy an odd look before shrugging and continuing to eating the puffs, trying to act casual. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asks. “So, what do you think they're talking about back there?” Aang turns back to sokka who had his mouth stuffed with puffs.

Causally, holding up puff, expecting it. “Boring stuff I'm sure. Love, who she's going to marry, how many babies she's going to have.” Sokka replies. Trying to sound interested, Aang replies, “Yeah, dumb stuff like that …” the young Airbender says. Thinking of something to get him out of this conversation, he quickly adds. “Well, I've got to find a bathroom!”

He rises and  away off-screen. Sokka lies down, relaxed and samples another puff. While eating it, Momo comes on-screen and sneakily takes the bowl away for himself. Sokka places his hand down to grab another curd puff, only to open his eyes and realize the bowl is gone. Walking down the hallway looking for the bathroom.

Coming to a stop at a large door. _'hmm, maybe this is the bathroom.’_ Aang thinks, going to push the door open but stops when he hears voices on the other side. Debating whether or not to just walk away and leave them to have their privacy. He Makes the decision to listen for a couple minutes then leave afterwards.

 

~other side of door~

 

“Your palms are so smooth. Do you use moisturizer?” Aunt Wu compliments. “Actually, I have this special seaweed lotion. I can get you some if you want.” She replies back. Taking a deep calming breath, Katara meets the Fortuneteller heavily shadowed eyes. “So, do you see anything interesting in my love life?” Aang immediately becomes curious upon hearing this and presses his ear to the door to hear more clearly.

Somewhat dramatically, Aunt Wu tells Katara her fortune. “I feel a great romance for you. The man you are going to marry” now getting excited, Katara urges the Fortuneteller to continue. “Tell me more!” She says excitedly. Aunt Wu smiles kindly at the young girl sitting across from her. “I can see that he's a very powerful bender with a scarred past that makes him a very angry man. But you will be the one to extinguish those raging flames. You know this man and you will be with him in do time. But you must wait until he comes to you.” Aunt Wu continues. Aang quirks an eyebrow at hearing this. _'extinguish flames?’_ Aang thought.

Upon hearing this statement, Aang stands up straight and moves to go back down the hallway, thinking deeply upon hearing this new information. Aang walks back into the sitting room with a thoughtful look on his face. Sokka, who has been sitting and picking his teeth since Aang was gone, looks up upon noticing Aang's approaching form.

_'Hmm… who did Katara know that had a scarred past? And who did she know who was always angry? She said Katara would extinguish his intense flames… was this guy a Firebender? But Katara hates Firebenders. Katara only really knew one Firebender. She couldn't have meant… Aunt Wu couldn't have meant who i think she meant… right? No, she couldn't have meant--’_

“Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break.” Sokka said startling Aang out of his thoughts. Aang plops down in a seat on one of the many pillows situated around the sitting room. “Oh... Yeah... I was-” Making a disgusted face, Sokka looked away and held up a hand to signal Aang to stop. “I don't even want to know!” He exclaims.

Hearing the large door opening, Katara and the Fortuneteller entered the sitting room.  “ Ok, who's next?” Aunt Wu asked the two young boys sitting. Sokka, standing up and approaching the Fortuneteller, “Okay, let's get this over with.” Holding up her hand to stop Sokka from coming forward, Aunt Wu eyed the warrior from head to toe. “Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it, self

-inflicted.” Aunt Wu clarified in a matter-of-fact voice.

Sokka, holding up his hands in protest, defends. “But you didn't read my palms or anything!” He yells. Smiling at the water tribe warrior Aunt Wu clarifies. “I don't need to. It's written all over your face.” at this Sokka resumes picking his teeth in disgust. Looking over to Aang, the older woman observed him for a few minutes.

“You there.” Aunt Wu calls to the younger boy.  “Come with me.” nervously Aang followed Aunt Wu out of the room and into her chambers. The chamber was a fairly spacious, dimly lit room.Four pillars supported the ceiling and four cushions were situated in the center of the room, surrounding a small fire. Off to the side was a jug of bones. Aunt Wu and Aang approached the jug and looked inside.

Looking back at Aang, Aunt Wu explained what they were planning to do to see his fortune. “This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune.” Urging Aang to pick a bone. “Go on, pick one.” She urged Aang to take one of the bones and they moved to sit down at the round table. “Now throw it on the fire.” Aang eyed the bone but tossed it into the fire. “The heat makes cracks in the bone and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny.” She explained.

A large crack splintered down the bones side. “Wow, that's a big crack.” Aang exclaimed at the sight. Surprised at seeing something like this Aunt Wu explains “I've never seen this before!” looking at the bone in surprise, more cracks began forming on the it. The bone exploded, sending bone pieces flying everywhere and sent a burst of flames up to the ceiling.

Aunt Wu and Aang shielded their faces in surprise. “Oh my!” the older woman exclaimed. the bone laid on the bottom of the fire and she looked at it in fascination. “Your destiny! This is incredible.”She explained to the young Avatar. “You will be involved in a great battle.” The Fortune-teller began to explain. “An awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil. A battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!” She said shockingly.

Eyeing the remains of the bone, looking up to meet Aunt Wu's eyes. Replying in bored voice, “Yeah, yeah, I knew that already. But…” suddenly becoming shy he continues, blushing slightly. “Does it say anything about a… boy… anywhere in my future?” He asks. raising a thin eyebrow, a look of surprise taking over her heavily made up features. “A boy? You want to know about a boy?” Curious now Aunt Wu looks at Aang intently. Aang involuntarily shouts, “Yes!” Composing himself, he justifies his reasoning.

“You see, miss Wu-” Aang begins.

“Please call me Aunt Wu.” Aunt Wu interrupts him.

“Yeah, you see… uh, Aunt Wu… I met this boy a month ago. Well, he saved me from a Fire Nation prison two nights ago.” Aang explained to Aunt Wu. Curious, Aunt Wu asks. “hmm, so, what happened between you and this young man?” She asks.

Chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. “Well we got out, but he got knocked out during our escape and I had to carry him to a secluded place in a forest far away from the prison. Once he came to, we just talked, I ask him could we have been friends.

"I thought he wouldn't answer and attack me instead but he didn't, he sat there and we talk for a while. I was so relieved.” Aunt Wu thought on this for a few minutes, coming to a conclusion. “Very interesting, he sounds like a good person for saving you from those pesky Firebenders. Tell me young Avatar, what do you what to know about this young man?”

Shyly looking away, a deep blushing staining his full cheeks,

“ Well, wha-wait, how did you know I was the Avatar?!” Aang questioned panic written on his young face. “Hehe, I'm a Fortune-teller Aang, I know a lot of things. And don't try to change the subject.” The older woman scolded the shocked Avatar.

“Okay… well I really like him, I have for a while now. The first time we met face to face, he try to capture me and bring me to the Firelord.” Chuckling at the memory, reminiscing about that day he first laid eyes on the prince. Picturing Zuko's handsome face, the scar that made him look more masculine than he already was. Watching his wide broad shoulders in his fire Nation armor roll and move as he fired strong jets of fire from his fists. Blushing at the fantasy, Aang took an interest in the table cloth on the table. Lowering his head to hide the blush that was on his cheeks.

“I have strong feeling we connected that day in the clearing. Like we really understood each other. And we…um…y’know...kissed. Well, not like one on the lips, but on my forehead. So now what should I do, does this mean he likes me the same way I like him. Because I really hope it does.” Aang whispered the last part, blushing even harder than before chancing a glance at Aunt Wu to gauge her reaction. But Aunt Wu only smile sweetly at him.

Aunt Wu pondered this,one hand on her chin. “ Hmm, Let's see what the done says.” Looking over the table at a bone piece lying on the floor, Wu picks it up. “Right here.” She says to Aang. Holding a bone up to examine it. “It says to “follow your heart and you will see true happiness in your life." Do you believe that your feeling are true young Avatar”

“Yes I do believe I l-like Zu-him...i like him, a lot.” Aang corrected before rising to his feet in confidence, thanking Aunt Wu for all her help. He walked out of the room with a confident smile on his lips. Aunt Wu smiled kindly at the boys back. _'i hope you know what you're getting yourself into_

 _Aang.’_  Aunt Wu thought as she rose to her feet and followed the young boy out to the waiting room. The three children headed outside. They begin their walk down a nearby street heading into town. Aang thinking back to the conversation he had with Aunt Wu. _'follow my heart huh. That seems easy enough. I already have strong feelings for Zuko, and I'm positive he has feeling for me too. Why would he kiss me if he didn't. That wouldn't have made sense. You didn't kiss someone if you didn't have feelings for that person.’_

They walked in tranquil silence together. All thinking about their session with Aunt Wu except for Sokka, who was still upset about his fortune. “Well, now you got to see for yourselves how Fortune-telling is just a big, stupid hoax.” Sokka spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life.” Katara counters.

He roughly kicks a nearby stone, which soars into the air and ends up ricocheting off a hanging metal sign and striking him in the forehead. He fell to the ground covering his forehead in pain. Groaning, standing back to his feet, his tone agitated,

“That doesn't prove anything!” The warrior yell at the two snickering behind their hands.

Smiling widely to herself, Katara looked up at the sky. “Well, I liked my predictions.” Clasping her hands together anxiously. “Certain things are going to turn out very well.” She says blushing slightly. Crossing his arms, looking up at his friend. “that's great news Katara, I hope mines goes well too.” He says, smiling up at Katara. Now curious she looked at him with questioning eyes. “What did she tell you?” the Waterbender asks him.

Turning his head to look at his feet to hide the blush that was beginning to heat up his cheeks. “ Um…she said some things...Like how I'm gonna be in a great battle.” he half-lies to Katara.

Katara smiles and nods her approval, walking along with Aang and Sokka, who folds his hands lazily behind his head, looking bored. Glancing around at the villagers who came into view. As they got closer they noticed that they were standing still, looking up at the sky. Turning their eyes to the sky in question. Approaching the large man they met earlier.

“What's with the sky?” Katara questioned him.

Glancing at Katara, turning his head back up he says. “We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village.” Aang, pointing upward at a cloud. “ Hey, that one kinda looks like a fluffy bunny.”  the calm man looked at the cloud Aang was pointing at and became slightly worried. “You better hope that's not a bunny. The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction.” He says down to the air nomad.

A village woman suddenly appeared beside Aang, startling him, making him almost jump out of his skin, came to stand next to Aang and gestures at the mountain in the background. “The cloud reading will tell us if Mt. Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt.” The woman tells Aang.

“We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves.” The large man smiles. “But ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that anymore.” He says to Aang.

Coming to stand directly in front of the larger male. “I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy, old woman's superstition!” He yells up at the surprisingly calm man. Katara comes up behind him and lays a hand on Sokka's shoulder. “Shhh! She's coming!”

Aunt Wu and her guard appeared from behind some doors, descending a stairwell. the crowd having formed an aisle to allow for the two figures to pass by. Aang and Katara standing next to each other, smiling widely as Aunt Wu and the guard walked by them. The crowd starts clapping for the Fortune-teller. Meng appearing next to Aang, startling him.

Standing a little too close to him, Meng asks Aang, “Hey, Aang.” She says pointing upward. “Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?” She asks sweetly. Awkwardly stepping away, glancing at where he saw Aunt Wu go. “Um, sure, I guess.” He rushes past Meng to stand with his friends.

Aang leans over to Katara, whispering to here. “Hey, Katara, what's going on?” slightly annoyed she shushes Aang to be quiet and watch. Aang's face, showing clear irritation at being shushed huffs and crosses his arms across his chest. The group follows all the villagers eyes to the pagoda, where Aunt Wu approached. Wu looks to the sky, an arrow-shaped cloud hovering above. Aunt Wu pulls out a book and studies it for a minute or two.

The Fortune-teller praises, “Bending arrow cloud ... good crops this year. Nice big harvest!” A farmer Hugs an elderly woman happily. “yes good news!” He says to the elderly woman. Aunt Wu continues to study the clouds. “Wavy, moon-shaped cloud... let's see.” She says smiling. “Gonna be a great year for twins!” She yells over her shoulder.

Two twins High-five each other joyfully. “Yes!” They say in unison. Looking thoughtful, “And a cumulus cloud with a twisted knob coming off the end of it…” Aunt Wu Spreads her arms outward. “The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!” the crowd cheers ecstatically.

Looking to Katara, becoming slightly nervous, Aang takes a deep breath and looks up at Katara. “Hey, uh... Katara, since I got you here, um, there's something I want to tell you.” He says nervously. _'Okay, this is it, I'm going to tell Katara about Zuko, I really miss him. I hope she understands how much I care for him and won't judge me_ **_too_ ** _harshly.’_ Aang thought as he swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat from nervousness.

Katara, completely ignoring him, too enthralled with Aunt Wu and her predictions, runs off to follow the Fortune-teller, clearly paying no attention to Aang. Aang becomes upset at this. “Never mind.” He huffs out a breath.

 

~back at Aunt Wu's~

 

The group steps back into Aunt Wu Fortune-telling building. Katara standing before the doorway leading to Aunt Wu's chambers, she knocks on the large door. Aunt Wu slides open the door. “Hi, Aunt Wu! Sorry to bother you.” Katara's says to the older woman. “You can bother me anytime Katara.” Katara smiles at the older woman and asks. “About this man I'm supposed to marry…” Katara looks down awkwardly and blushes, but she continues on. “Is he going to be handsome? Oh, I hope he's tall.” She says as she clasps her hands together hopefully.

Aunt Wu looks down at the beaming girl in front of her. “Ah... You want another reading?” “Yes, please!” Katara says excitedly. The two enter the room with the door sliding closed behind them. Sokka sees this, an enraged expression on his face as he marches into the courtyard.

“I can't believe all these saps!” Hey yells angrily. Sokka keeps walking, Aang following close behind. He looks at Aang and grabs his shoulders and shakes the poor boy around, his head flopping back and forth “Someone really needs to scream some sense into them!” He bellows at Aang. Aang stops Sokka from shaking him, before he ends up spraining his neck. “They seem happy, Sokka.” He reassures the water tribe boy.

“Of course they are, because they're morons.” He says as he walks beside Aang.

“Whatever you say Sokka.” Aang agrees to disagree

 

~skip a few minutes later~

 

“Ugh, papaya please.”  Katara huffs out to the salesperson. Taking a papaya from the seller's hands. Aang casually walks up to her, Momo perched on his shoulder. “So ... papaya.” Aang says not really caring, just wanting someone to talk to. _'Man, really wish Zuko was here so we could sit and talk again like last time. And I have the to urge to kiss him it I ever see him again’ Aang, lost in thought._ “Uh huh. Would you like some?” Katara said, startling Aang out of his thoughts about kissing Zuko. He blushes at thinking thought while standing next to Katara.

Looking at Katara's smooth face, picking an apple from the stand. “You know me. I don't really care what I eat.” He says as he takes a bite out of the apple before paying for it.  Katara begins walking away. “Okay then. See you later.” She calls over her shoulder as she disappeared around a corner.

As she leaves out of site Aang spits out the apple in disgust. He casts his gaze over to a couple he's seen in Aunt Wu's building earlier, the man having just offered something to the woman. Pictureing Aang in the woman's place and Prince Zuko in the man's place as the man give the woman a flower. “Oh, a panda lily!” The woman exclaims. The couple embraces and kisses deeply. Aang's looks away blushing at the public display of affection.

 _‘I Wonder if Prince Zuko would kiss me like that?’_ blushing even redder at the fantasy of he and Zuko, “Frenching”, in public. _*sigh* ‘wherever you are Zuko, I hope you're staying safe.’_  Aang perks up, getting an idea. Suddenly appearing between the two, pushing them away from each other and scaring them both. “Excuse me.” He says pointing to the flower. “Where can i find one of those?”

 

~ 20 minutes later~

 

“I can't believe you're dragging me all the way up here for a stupid flower!” Sokka yells up at Aang as he scales the mountain sides. “But my heart is telling me to get this flower.” He says Looking up toward the rim of the mountain. “and Aunt Wu said if I trusted in my heart, I will be with the one I love.” Aang tells Sokka. _'maybe if_ **_I_ ** _give Zuko a flower, he'll know how much I care for him.’_ Aang's thinks over this decision. Deciding it was the right thing to do.

Irritated at Aang's too “trusting” nature. “What? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff, too.” perching himself on a boulder Sokka coming to stand next to him. “Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about this?” Aang tells Sokka. Aang leaping upward and points in delight at the rim of the mountain. “There! On the rim!” Aang yells to Sokka.

several Panda Lilies laid out on the mountain's rim. Aang picks a Lily and smells it. He opens his eyes only to view the volcano full of lava, looking ready to erupt. Sokka appears beside Aang looking into the volcano. “Oh no, Aunt Wu was wrong!”  He drops the Panda Lily which floats down and sinks into the lava, a flame appearing in its wake.

Aang and Sokka stood on the rim of the volcano, pure shock evident on their faces. “Those people all think they're safe! We've got to warn them!” Sokka yells. “There's no time to walk!” Aang tells Sokka, whipping out his glider. “Grab on!” Aang tells him. He pulls Sokka forward, who shouts in surprise and the two take off.

 

~back down the mountain~

 

Aang and Sokka ran up to Katara, having now landed. Both coming to a stop in front of her. “Hi, Katara.” Aang Staring nervously at a flustered Katara. Clearly Annoyed at something, Katara looks over at Aang. “Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all the business I've given her?” She complained.

“But she doesn't even charge.” Aang says to his fuming friend.      Sighing softly “I know, but still …” “Well, we have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano.” Sokka interrupts her before she can finish her sentence. Slightly irked at being interrupted she raises her finger accusingly. “Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change... my... mind?”

Her eyes widen in surprise and she lurches forward suddenly as the volcano rumbles violently. Katara and Aang both looked up at the volcano, smoke emitting from the peak of the volcano. Becoming very worried. “Oh no.” shock clear in her voice. the villagers mingled about in the courtyard, oblivious to the smoking volcano. Aang, Katara and Sokka running to warn them.

Urgently raising his voice so everyone could hear. “Everyone, that volcano is gonna blow any second! Aunt Wu was wrong!” Sokka yells at the nearby villagers. A woman stops and stares suspiciously at the water tribe boy. “Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. science and reason lover.” The woman tells him. Stepping forward, Katara intervenes, “If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes.” Katara tells the village woman.

Hearing this, the calm man from before steps up to them. “Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears.” He explains. Aang leaps onto the awning of a nearby building, urgently trying to get everyone's attention. “Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction.” all of the villagers stop to gaze up at him, seemingly listening. “You have to take fate into your own hands!” Aang tells at them, hoping they'd listen to reason.

Another rumble is heard from the volcano. The villagers seeming mildly alarmed now. “Look! Can your fortune telling explain that?” Sokka says pointing at the volcano. the volcano looking ready to erupt, smoke rising from the top in great plumes. A man with red shoes, amused at the water tribe warrior poor efforts. “Can your science explain why it rains?”

Turning to the man and yelling angrily. “Yes! Yes, it can!” the villagers walk away, seeming not to worry about the volcano. Katara and Sokka both share a glance. Dismayed, Katara sighs and looks at the villagers. “They just won't listen to reason.” Aang leaps down from the awning to stand next to Katara.

Brightening up, coming up with an idea “But they will listen to Aunt Wu!” He tells Katara. “I know that's the problem!” Sokka complains. “Well, it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate in our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book.” Aang says running off to Aunt Wu's.

Sokka and Katara stands in front of Aunt Wu's building, trying to act casual. Sokka flashes an innocent smile at passing villagers. Looking upward to the top of the building, Aang appearing over the rooftop, along with Momo, and and climbs downward onto the porch of the highest story. In Aunt Wu's chamber, Aang peers in various drawers for the cloud book. Momo chirps, making Aang jump, looking over at the flying lemur.

Whisper shouting at the animal to be quiet. “Shhh! We don't want anyone to hear us.” As he continues to snoop about, Meng's reflection appears in the mirror hanging over the dresser. Aang sees her reflection, jumping he turns around. He stands up straight, Momo hiding behind his back. “Oh, I didn't see you there.” He smiles nervously, embarrassed at getting caught. Meng studies him, her face drooped in sadness and she asks, voice sounding weak. “You don't like me, do you?” She whispers softly.

“Of course I like you.” aang reassures her as kindly as he could.

Her face downcast, “But not the way I like you.” Aang suddenly realizing what she means. “Oh, I guess

not.” he tells her in a deflated voice. Meng looks up, smiling sadly at Aang. “It's okay. It's just really hard when you like someone, but not knowing if they like you back. Then finding out they don't feel for you the way you feel for

them.” Casting a sad glance to the side, Aang sighs, looking back to Meng. “I'm sorry. I have feelings for someone else.” He confesses to her.

“I know, she's beautiful by the way.” Meng says too the younger boy. A questioning look crossing his face. “Who?” He asks. Looking at him in confusion she clarifies. “That Water Tribe girl. I can see why you like her so much.” Counting on her fingers, she continues. “She's sweet, she's a bender and she is so beautiful and her hair seems so manageable” she says trying to smooth down her braids only for them to immediately stick back up again.

“Oh...you mean Katara. Yeah, she is beautiful.” Aang admits to Meng, seeing her face fall slightly. Saying quickly. “But…she isn't the one I have feelings for. I have...feelings... for someone else.” Curious to know who it is, Mengs features brighten up. “Oh, who is she. Is she as beautiful as the water tribe girl?” She asks. Nervously looking to the side Aang rubs the back of his neck. “Well this person isn't _exactly_ a she, he's a guy.” Aang blushes bright red as Meng eyes goes wide, resembling dinner plates, looking to the side with a blush of her on.

“Oh, it's a guy. No wonder you were ignoring my advances. Now I feel stupid for even trying, now I know that I never even had a chance.” quickly thinking of something to say to her, Aang smiles shyly as he walks forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Don't worry. You're going to meet a great guy who's going to completely fall for you. I know it.” he reassures her, who smiles sweetly at his kindness.

turning to leave, Aang stops and looks back towards Meng. “Oh. And thanks.” he says giving her his best toothy grin. “Oh, Wait! Don't you want this?” Aang looks back in surprise as Meng hands him the cloud reading book, revealing she had had it on her the whole time.

“How did you know?” Aang questions her.

Nervously playing with her fingers. Meng looks to Aang. “I've kind of been stalking you.” She confesses, smiling sheepishly. “Heh …” Blushing slightly, Aang thanks Meng agian. “Oh, thanks ... I guess.” Aang airbends out of the window, landing next to Katara and Sokka.

 

~on Appa~

 

Appa flew through the clouds with Aang and Katara on his back, Aang at the reins and Katara seated in his saddle.

While Sokka stayed on the ground. “Clouds are made of water and air, so between the two of us, we ought to be able to bend them into any shape we want!” Aang called over the rushing wind around them while she read Aunt Wu's book.

“I found it. The symbol for volcanic doom!” Katara yelled back to Aang.

She turns the book around, but keeps her hand placed on the image for volcanic doom. In synchronization, they raise their arms upward, preparing to shape the clouds.

Appa sails through the sky, he leans over on his side and sprawls out his legs, dipping into the clouds below.

Aang and Katara bend the water in the clouds to change their shapes. Appa appears from beneath one of the clouds and flies upward, Aang and Katara mounted on his saddle. The bison emerges from the top of the cloud.

Katara, who swivels around, a smile spread across her face. She looks over to Aang, who swings his arms in a circular motion, using airbending to shape the formation. Below, the villagers look up to see the clouds shifting. Sokka brings Aunt Wu over to her stage, pointing to the sky.

“Aunt Wu, look! Something is happening in the clouds.” He informed Aunt Wu who looks up quizzically. “That's very strange. It shouldn't …” she observes the changing clouds. A shadow falls over her face as the sky darkens; suddenly terrified. “Oh my!” She exclaims.

A new skull-shaped cloud that Aang and Katara made forms in the sky while the mountain continues spewing smoke into the air. Aang flies down from Appa to address the crowds that formed. “We still can save the village if we act fast.” Gesturing toward Sokka, who stands on the pagoda. “Sokka has a plan.” Aang tells the villagers.

Making motions with his arm, Sokka explains to the villagers what was going to happen. “Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river.” Sokka informs the village people. “If any of you are Earthbenders, come with me.” Aang runs off with one of the villages Earthbenders.

“Okay here we go.” Aang says confidently.

 

~an hour later~

 

Finally calming the no longer erupting volcano. Aunt Wu and the town's people, including the Calm man, have assembled to view the spectacle. A tall, jagged wall-like formation of cooled lava towers over the square. Aang stands in front of Aunt Wu, offering her back the cloud book he took.

Sheepishly handing back her book. “By the way, we kind of borrowed your book.” he said shyly. “So you messed with the clouds, did you?” Aunt Wu questions. Wu grabs the book in anger while Katara looks guilty and Sokka smiles and points at her, indicating that she had a part in the cloud manipulation, too.

Aunt Wu only laughs in amusement. “Very clever!” She giggled at the three children. “No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on Fortune-teller.” Sokka says to the older woman.

Cheerfully appearing out of nowhere, the calm man stands beside Aunt Wu “But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't. She was right, after all.” Sokka Gets near the large man's face, through gritted teeth. “I hate you.” He hissed. Katara comes up behind her brother holding him by the shoulders and leading him away. “It's okay, Sokka. Everything's going to be all right.” She soothes him.

Left alone with the Fortune-teller Aang looks to Aunt Wu with something on his mind. “Can I ask you something Aunt Wu?” Aang asks. “Of course, honey.” She replies. Taking a deep breath he met Aunt Wu's eyes head on. “You knew all along that the volcano was gonna erupt did you?” He accused.

Aunt Wu raises a thin eyebrow, smiling smugly at Aang. “I'll tell you a little secret, young Avatar.” she says folding her hands behind her back.

“You see, I had a vision that a young boy would come to this village and save its people from an impending doom. And that boy would not only be the Avatar but also one of the last airbenders.

Even though the Airbenders have been dead for a hundred years. I knew once that Airbender got here, that the volcano would soon become active.

That's how I knew, I didn't want to tell you out right that that would happen. I had to let fate take its course.” Aunt Wu explains to Aang, who had a look of pure shock and wonderment clear on his face.

“It was your destiny to save these people, like it is your destiny to defeat Fire Lord Ozai.” The Fortune-teller explains to Aang, smiling sweetly at him. “you have the power to save this world and bring peace.” Aunt Wu says.

Aang smiled up at the Fortune-teller thanking again for all her help. Meng stands in front of Appa watching him walk from Aunt Wu.

Aang steps up to Meng who shyly looks down at the shorter boy. Meng gasps when Aang suddenly hugs her, squeezing her in a bone crushing hug.

“Thanks for all your help Meng.” Aang releases meng and airbends himself onto Appa's saddles, while Katara is at the reins.

Smiling brightly down at the villagers from Appa. Katara turns around on Appa’s head to say her goodbyes “Goodbye everyone! It was so nice meeting you all!” Looking to Meng, smiling kindly at the young girl.

“Take care, Meng.” Katara says to her. Waving and smiling brightly back. “Take care! “ She says as Appa turns away takes flight. Meng, whose bright smile disappears and is replaced by a softer one.

“Goodbye Aang, I hope you find your true love and I hope he treats you well.” Meng whispers into the wind as Appa moves out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is much longer than the others. So i hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and kudos and sub for more. 
> 
> Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> The next chp will be out some when. Ever I finish editing the pages so stay tuned for more. I hope there are people still in this fandom. Because if there's none, I'm still going to post this regardless. Follow my new tumblr bakudekus-wounderduo.tumblr.com if you want to talk about my fics and upcoming projects


End file.
